I'll care for ya Jimbo
by LovelySinner7
Summary: Jim's day couldn't get worse. He gets sick, that freaky spider thing is at him again, and to top it all of, nothing he seems do is right. Can Silver show Jim that he isn't alone and can always come to him for help?
1. Prologue: Sick

LS7: Well... I'm BACK!!! & I decided to write another fic although I should really finish up my other two fics... Shame on me...

Naruto: Well you had some problems dealing with your laptop, your Internet connection and the fact that you can't even connect to the Internet on your desktop...

LS7: Thanks Naru... See you get it.(Audience:*Boos*) Well I wanted to write a Treasure Planet fic for a long while cause well... I love Jim and I love Silver so...yeah...Plus I wanted to see how good I was writing that.

Naruto: LS7 doesn't own anything that associates with Treasure Planet Or Disney.(Although she wishes she had Jim!)

LS7:..........!*Sighs* This is a father/son fic so enjoy.(I also edited this too!)

Summary: Jim's day couldn't get worse. He gets sick, that freaky spider thing is at him again, and to top it all of, nothing he seems do is right. Can Silver show Jim that he isn't alone and can always come to him for help?

Prologue...

Jim Hawkins was one of those 17 year old teenagers that seemed troubled, rebellious, and just too darn stubborn to come to those who are willing to help him out. Well that wasn't to shocking to Silver. When Jim first arrived on the ship in order to change his life around, he seemed rough around the edges. But the reason Jim was like that Silver soon discovered when Jim let his guard down, was due to his father's absence in his life. Jim never had that father figure that most boys needed. Silver had a soft spot for Jim. Maybe because he felt pity for the young lad. Or maybe because Silver saw a little of himself in Jim. That's why Silver decided to take the young pup under his care as the cabin boy. One to keep a close watch on him and two, because he always wanted a son to teach things to. But Silver had to be careful around his fellow _"Shipmates." _That was because for the exception of the captain and her second in command, he and the others were pirates who were looking for Captain Flint's treasure. Silver had to be especially careful around that spider mutant. He was a very crafty being and getting too soft wasn't was Silver wanted...or was it? Like he thought before, Jim was a great boy. He had the makings of greatness in him. But right now as morning came and Silver was making sure everyone was doing what they were suppose to be doing, he couldn't help but worry about the boy who was mopping the deck. Something was just off about the boy more than usual. Even Morph, Silver's pink and gooey friend noticed...

Jim woke up feeling awful this morning. When he got up for his grueling chores, his entire body ached and his throat was sore. Coughing was both a pain to his body and the others who heard it because while the other members of the ship glared at him, the spider freak had to start something.

"Watch it cabin boy!"

That's what he had said to Jim and also added a little push just to make sure Jim knew his place along with an evil glare. He groaned silently to himself as the Spider freak walked away. Jim just knew it. He was sick. He hated being sick because it meant pity and that's the last thing he needed. Jim's throat was really becoming sore by the minuted. Suddenly as he was putting some more water into the bucket to mop with, he then sneezed...

"A-achhoo! heh-shhhhh!" "Ugh!"

He tried to muffle the sneezes so the others wouldn't hear. Fortunately for him, they didn't except Silver and Morph who didn't make any indication to alert Jim. Jim went back to mopping the deck and coughed a few times on the sleeve of his jacket. Jim swayed a bit due to a fever he was developing but again none of the others noticed this...except Silver and Morph. Silver had just about enough. The young lad had to get some rest, the stubborn fool! Maybe the Captain wouldn't mind plus Jim was his responsibility anyway. Silver limped over to Jim acting as though to see the progress he was making.

"Oi Jimbo ya nearly done here laddie." replied Silver as he eyed Jim's body posture but not to much to draw attention.

"Yea, as soon as I'm done here, I'll clean below deck." said Jim but the way he talked wasn't his spunky, rebellious tone.

Jim hoped that Silver didn't realize the tiredness in his voice Or the congestion. Deep down, Jim didn't want Silver to be disappointed in him and approval was the one thing Jim truly wanted. Although sleep was in his head, that was the last thing Jim wanted to do. That showed weakness.

"Well Jimbo, you can take a little rest for a wee bit. You'vre done a lot already." "N-no that's just stupid! You gave me a job to do and I'm going to follow it through." replied Jim a little weakly than he wanted.

Morph noticed that Jim was trying to hold back a sneeze by the way he rubbed his nose and lied about dust in the air. Morph took a huge liking to Jim just as he did with Silver. Morph well... morphed into a feather and flew toward the inspecting teen and tickled his pinkish nose. Jim who was so weak because of his ailment, couldn't fully shake Morph off.

" Morph, what the hell are you-y-you A--hahchoo! ugh!" After he sneezed a little more after that, Jim's entire body became so weak that he nearly fell over but good thing for Silver because before Jim fell over on his face, Silver caught him.

"Well, this young pup is ready for that little break of his ain't he Morphy?" Said Silver who had an unconscious Jim in his arms bridal style. Morph just flew around Silver and look around to make sure the rest of the crew didn't see what happened. Fortunately, they were to busy talking amongst themselves to notice or care. Morphy flew back towards his two friends and chirped to Silver that no one saw. When all was confirmed, Silver looked at the sleeping boy in his arms. Jim's face was extremely pale saved for his nose which was a shade of red and the dark pink tint on his cheeks that indicated a really high fever. Silver made on last look to make sure no one saw his fatherly actions and went below deck with Morph close behind. Silver took off Jim's jacket, boots, and socks and placed him on the hammock. Silver then went to look for a heavy blanket for Jim since he was shivering really badly. Silver then went to get a bucket with some cool water and cloth to try and reduce Jim's fever as much as he could. When he was satisfied, he told Morph to look after the sick teen so he could go back to do his usual chores of mopping the deck and etc. It was very hard for Silver to stay away from Jim because the time period that they were together, Jim had become a son to him. Before he had to leave, Silver looked at his "son" one more time and smiled a soft smile at him and said:

"Sleep well ya little pup and get better."

LS7: Well that's the little prologue and ya hope you guys like it.

Jim: They will! There's a lot of fans of me and Silver out there!

Silver: Ah! Yes there are pups!

LS7: Well read and review ^_^


	2. Not Alone Anymore

LS7: Sorry about the long wait for the second chappie of I'll care for ya Jimbo…. I just didn't feel emotionally there to type anything. Hope you guys enjoy….

This will be in Jim's P.O.V.

**Dream state**

'_Thinking/Jim's POV'_

"Talking"

"**P-please daddy! Don't leave again!" **

**A little boy no older then ten cried out as his father was about to leave the house. The little boy was still clad in his blue pajamas as he awoken to the sound of his mother crying in the kitchen and saw his father leaving…yet again. Before the man got a foot out the door, the boy grabbed his leg so he wouldn't leave.**

"**Jim.. Please I have to go. So let me go…!!" The older man said gruffly pulling his son's grip off of him. Jim was in tears. He adored his father to no end. So why would his father just walk out on them? It just baffled the young boy's mind.**

'_Did mom do something wrong?'_

'_Did I do something wrong?'_

**Jim watched as his father left the house and instead of sitting there like the helpless little boy he knew he wasn't, he ran after his father's retreating form. He didn't want his mother to cry anymore. He didn't want to have to go to school and be forced to listen to other children talk about how great their father was. Jim just wanted his family back. The one in which was his dad, his mother and himself. But his father must have not got the message. His father was running away into the morning sun light. Away from his crying wife, away from his son who was trying to bring him home. **

**He ran as fast as he could. Time wasn't on Jim's side. He was to late. But Jim didn't care. He kept on running along the dock only to see his father climbing on board his ship. Jim called out to his father before he tripped and cut his face. Blood flowing from under his eye as though he was crying. But he was. Jim was crying for his father to come back. **

**The morning sun's glow came from behind Jim as though he was an angel. He in vain, stretched his hand towards the retreating ship as it faded into the dull morning sky believing his father would hear his heart felt plea…**

"**Dad…. Please don't leave me…. FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

_I awoke with a cold sweat as I dreamt of him again. I hate thinking about… that man. As I composed myself as best I could, my head throbbed intensely. As I clutched my throbbing head, I tried to get out of bed but I felt a cool hand on my head stopping me instantly. The cooling sensation felt good but as quickly as it came, it was gone. I moaned at the loss of the cool hand to finally come to grips on what was going on. I realized that I was in some what dark room, I wasn't alone, and that everything in my body was in pain. I also realized I felt sick to the point where moving my head a little, made me feel like the world was spinning... Literally! There was a voice though. It sounded comforting yet so… familiar._

"Jimbo! How are ya feelin' lad?"

_Silver? Wait a damn minute!? What was he doing here!? And why in the world was a pink blob in my face all of a sudden? Oh! Wait, that was Morph. When I was about to say something, I felt a strong tickling sensation in my nose. I had to sneeze badly so I tried everything possible not to. But rubbing my nose didn't really help me here. I ended up sneezing regardless. _

"A-achoo… sniff Heh-HECHOOO! Ugh!"

_I swear this is the worse cold I've had in years and what makes it worse is that Silver is here. But deep down, I'm kinda of glad he's here. I watched Silver say nothing as I finished my sneezing fit but walked over to the table near us and got me some tissues for my nose. I muttered a thanks and blew my nose in embarrassment. After that, there was an awkward silence in the room with the exception of my coughing and Morph squeaking around Silver. Suddenly Silver spoke._

"Well Jimbo… that little stunt ya pulled this morning wasn't the best lad. Why didn't you just tell me ya were feelin' under the weather?

_He looked at me with so much concern in eyes as he placed a cool rag on my heated forehead. I never seen anyone with so much concern for me… well my Mom but that's beyond the point at hand._

_I didn't say anything at first since the cool sensation on my head felt so good that I didn't want to ruin the moment of total bliss. But like all things, good things come to a end. Why? Well let's ask my nose that won't leave me alone. _

_Stupid damn cold!!!_

"Hah- choo! Heh-choooooooo!" " Id's nod of your concern and I never asked for _your_ help…" _If he brought that lie, then I was a master in the art of deception… but I'm not so…damn it all. As I grabbed the tissue box and got one to blow my nose, Morph flew around my head making me slightly dizzy but he seemed kind of angry at me. Wait? What did I do to make him mad at me? Hold that thought! My brain hurts so it will take me awhile. Oh! Yeah! I sort of, kind of said that Silver didn't need to worry about me or something like that but I meant that. I've took care of myself and never needed help from anyone… But right now, right at this very moment I want him, Silver I mean to be here beside me. But I can't admit that to him… I'm scared he'll see me as this pathetic little baby that needs constant attention. I guess that's why my old man left huh? I realize for like two minutes that Silver and Morph were trying to get my attention because Morph was in my face to the point where I saw his big eyes and Silver was gently shaking my shoulder. I ignored Morph trying to gain my attention and gazed my tired eyes towards the one person trying to help me out. I really am a jerk. Silver looked different. Not physically but emotionally. I saw the hurt and loneliness that was held in eyes… well one but you got the point right? I know that feeling from so many nights of waiting up for the old man to come home, so many promises broken… To many lies. But I was the one that caused that familiar pain. Me and my big mouth. I quickly darted my eyes from his to my hands, which were sweaty. _

"Um… Silver I'b sorry… I didn't bean to say dose thigs- I-I Achooo! Hat-chooooo!" _When I want to say something endearing, my cold never cease to put me through hell. I blow my nose rather loud and a nasty wet gurly sound emits from it. Ew… just ew… I really wanted say something to him but my throat was pretty sore and my voice was really caving out on me. Silver apparently understood because went we locked eyes, he was suddenly happy._

"Jimbo, from what I can get outta ya, ya had a wee bit of bad luck in your life. Now I get that your old man left ya and of course your mother, but life is like a sailor's course. It's gets a wee bit sidetracked by many things known and unknown. But if ya just sit there and never take the risks, ya never get to see what's out there. Do ya understand what I'm sayin' to ya Jimbo?"

_What he said just now made so much sense. Silver was right. There will be times in my life where I will get hurt, disappointed, and yes even scared but if I don't face the unknown, then I'm just holing myself back. Maybe that's what my heart is doing. Maybe that's why I see Silver as more of a friend, a mentor, and… a father. I never really understood what a father was. But I did see a glimpse of it at home. When I fixing my glider, I saw a little boy needing help with a broken toy, I was going to help him out but his dad said that he would handle it. And they walked of smiling and laughing with each other. I get that feeling when I'm with Silver. I started coughing out of nowhere. Well… not of nowhere but my throat was really dry and I needed some water. I felt as though I couldn't breathe. I choke out water to Silver who was already pouring some for me… I nearly forgotten Morph. He's so caring the little pink gooey bundle of joy. Like Silver, he was right by my side all the way. I quickly drank the water that Silver had given me feeling the cool liquid run down my dry throat. I really needed that. Silver pours me another glass of water but this time he tells me not to drink it to fast. I really need to start listening to him more because when I drank the water; a little to quickly, I started to cough and let me tell you, it was very painful. _

_Now while Morph was being frantic and squeaking around the room, Silver was totally calm and cool about the whole ordeal. He grabbed the cup from my hand and patted my back to help me stop coughing. I blushed in embarrassment as he patted me. My mom did that to me when I was a toddler. So imagine. But I didn't mind._

"Jimbo! Didn't I tell ya about drinkin' that down too quick? Now didn't I? Listen to me sometimes!!" _I'm sorry Silver… I know what you told me but I was just so thirsty. I seriously think that this cold has some weird side effects cause I seriously feel like breaking down right now and crying. And trust me, not going to happen! I mumble a groggy sorry because I was about to pass out just now. Silver saw this and helped me to lay down so I could rest. Silver started to speak softly to me as though it was some sort of secret he was about to reveal to me. _

Jim… I'm sorry I yelled at ya lad. I-I just hate seeing you like this! I'm used to seein' ya all moody but ready to learn something new. I just want to make sure you alright. So it hurts when you don't want someone there for ya… I'm here at least! _He's crying! The old cyborg is actually- Oh my Treasure Planet! I- didn't think he cared for me so much. Not like this. I guess this is how my mother back at home feels when I don't listen and get in trouble. I don't what made me do this… But I hugged him. I sat up with the strength I could muster and hugged him. He hugged me too. Of course Morph joined in as well. I swear he has a radar for sentimental moments. After our little bonding moment… Silver gave me some medicine that I swear can kill. _

_After gagging that crap down my throat, I grew tired to the point where my eyelids became to heavy for me to keep them open. I felt the covers being pulled closer to me. I guess Silver was making sure I wasn't cold. What a great guy he is… I didn't hear Morph squeaking anymore so I figured Silver calm him down a bit. The weight of the bed shifted and with tired eyes I saw Silver get up to leave. I forgot that he had duties on this ship as the cook. I really didn't want him to leave but I knew he had to. After wait I figured was a few minutes, Silver limped over to me and patted my head as if I was a little kid. I really didn't mind plus I was to tired to argue even if I wanted to. As he was leaving to go back upstairs, he told Morph to stay with me so I wouldn't get lonely and he also told me something that made me smile a little…_

"Jimbo… from now on if something is wrong with ya, just come and tell me. All right lad?" _I heard him loud and clear but nodded my head in response. As I was drifting off into dream land I vaguely heard him say something else._

"Your not alone Jimbo… You're not alone anymore."

_I have you to thank for that Silver and you too aren't alone either. We both aren't..._

LS7: Well not too bad I hope. I actually felt myself connecting with Jim in this chappie. I hope you guys read and review!^^


	3. Keeping up Appearances

LS7: Why hello…*Sheepish laugh*

Audience:…

LS7: Tough crowd….

Jim: Well duh! You haven't been updating this! What? Is God of War that Important!

LS7:….Yes! It's the way of life….

Silver and Jim:…..

LS7: Well… Let's get on with it! Remember, I don't own! (Sadly)

This will be in Silver's P.O.V. and will probably be short…

'_Thinking/Silver's POV'_

"Talking"

_I just left Jimbo to rest up in his bed. Of course I left him with Morphy so that he can watch over the pup. As much I as hate to admit it, for many reasons, I didn't want to leave Jim. He looked so helpless and scared, most of all alone when I had to leave him. I know he's been through hell and back but I have to keep up appearances. I'm a ruthless pirate. Only out to gain Flint's treasure. I make it down to where the kitchen is to make some dinner while at the same time, more medicine for Jimbo. Of course with everyone lookin' at me, watchin' my every move, it's really hard to keep up appearances. As I start peeling the potatoes for some stew, I feel the eyes of my crew upon me. Mainly the eyes of Scroops. He's the one that I have to keep me eye on…_

'_Sneaky Bastard!' _

_I think to myself bitterly. I ought to kill him for that little altercation that he and Jimbo had this morning. I hope he hasn't figured out that Jimbo is up to par right now. Jimbo could really be in trouble if he knew._

"So where were you…? _Captain?" _

_I didn't look at him for two reasons! One of those reasons was if I did, I would blow my cover and I couldn't afford that. For Flint's treasure is within my grasp. As well as Jim's life on this ship. I can't have the crew thinking Jimbo has had an effect on me. _

_Although he has… The other reason for me not looking at the spider freak is because of the hatred that I have for him. I hate him because every time Jim is around, he just has to mess with the lad. He's done nothing wrong. Maybe that's why it's so hard for the pup to make friends. They take one look at him and judge. I hadn't realized that I was in thought because I accidentally cut myself. Swearing loudly, I grab the towel besides me and wrap it around my hand. The cut wasn't deep but it hurt. I nearly forgot Scroops was standing there… Almost._

"Distracted… Captain? Care to share with the rest of us where you were…? Probably off with that pathetic hum-_"_

_Don't YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THAT BOY! I CARE FOR ONE THING AND THAT'S FLINT'S TREASURE YOU PATHETHIC EXCUSE FOR AN ARACHNID!" "AND THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!" _

_I couldn't take it, having these slimy worthless creatures, gawking at me at my every move made me irritated me. Not only that, but not knowing if Jimbo was okay. I trust Morphy to care for him but still… I must have not noticed that I was choking the life out of the arachnid because the rest of the crew was at our sides pulling my robotic hand from his scrawny throat… He deserved it. But I have to act cool… I never let my emotions get the better of me. I finally let him go, and with hate and fear in his big yellow orbs, he then spoke in a raspy tone._

"Whatever…But I know your hiding something Silver… I just know it! And I will find out!"

_I looked around to eye the rest of the crew to speak their minds. I dare them to say anything else… Apparently they all go the memo not to question me for I have the upper hand in this situation. I looked towards Scroops and though we said nothing, it was in our body language that said everything. He knew how I felt about him and vice-versa. But we all wanted one thing and that was the treasure. And I will get it no matter what it takes!_

_It was a around nine at night when the crew was done with eating and whatever other chores they were responsible for. I knew my shift was over yet… two hours to be exact but I just had to see how he was doing. I just had to. He was on my mind since I left him. I had a feeling about him when we first met that he had a hard life. But after we talked for awhile, I realized that I didn't know the half of it. His thoughts of pain and sorrow, feelings of loneliness, regrets; no one his age shouldn't have those. A boy his age should be out there in the world trying to find himself. Aspire to be someone. I see Jimbo trying but the pain of his father leaving him and his mother so many times, is something that he has to overcome on his own…_

_But if he needs someone to talk to- WAIT! What am I doing! I'm not supposed to be bonding with him. I'm supposed to be a selfish person who wants money and loads of it. I'm supposed to be… I'm supposed to be a friend to the one person besides Morphy who trusts me even when I can't trust myself. I walk down the steps to where Jimbo is asleep and Morhpy is keeping' an eye on him for me. I have some time so why not. _

_The room is a bit dark with the moonlight shedding some light in the room. I take not of Morphy sleeping beside Jimbo. I have to admit, it's a warm sight. But I have no time for sentiments because I have a feeling that someone is watching me and I have a dark feeling of whose that person is. I placed my left hand in my pocket and retrieved a small vial that held a grayish blue liquid. It was medicine for Jim to help with his cold symptoms. I hated to wake him but if he wanted to get better, and continue wit he chores, he better wake up._

"_Jim? Jimbo you got take this medicine and then you can go back to sleep." _

_Jimbo obviously heard me because he slowly woke up and with a congested groan. He sounded a bit better then before but still had a long way to go before he was fully recovered. Helping him to a sitting position, Jim took the medicine and then I gave him some water to wash it down. Not matter how sick he was, the taste of the medicine still made him cringe. After his head hit his pillow, the pup was out like a light. Can't blame the guy, he's sick. I place my hand on his forehead and find that his fever has gone down but was still high enough for him to get some rest. I placed a cloth in freshly cool water and rung it out to place it on Jim's head, moving his bangs out of the way of course. Jim sighed in content as he went into a very deep sleep. Morphy yawned silently as he smiled at both me and Jim. Before he flowed over to me, he kissed Jim on the check. It was his way of saying goodnight and feel better. _

_Morhpy was always the kind one…_

_I left Jim to sleep as I headed above the deck into the now dark blue sky. Stars shining like little gems. I welcome the cool breeze as I begin my nightly rounds to make sure things were alright above deck. A few minutes into my shifts, I could sense someone watching me. But when I turned around, no one was there. _

_I wasn't stupid, I know someone was there. I'd be one hell of a pirate not to know when I'm being watched. Morphy felt it too because he whimpered against my check. A sign that something was bothering him. I patted him in order to comfort him and it worked. I looked around suspiciously as I whispered to Morphy on what I wanted him to do for me._

"_Morphy, see how things are below deck…" I winked at him to understand my true meaning, if I was correct on whose following me, (And I know I'm right.) then I want him to stay away from Jim. _

_Damn… I am getting soft…_

_Morphy nodded as he understood and quickly left to check on Jimbo making sure he wasn't followed. Now that we were alone, I would confront him…_

_I just hoped that Flint's treasure wouldn't pay the price… Damn Emotions…_

"_Come out Scroops! I know yer out there you son of an arachnid! Come out!" Well I was right on who was following me. Because I saw two big yellow orbs glaring at me menacingly. And I knew that evil snicker anywhere._

"Hello…_Captain…"_

_Well so much for Keeping up appearances… But I'll die trying… For Flint's treasure, for my reputation…_

_And for him… Jimbo… Damn kid is growin' on me… Oh well…_

"_Evenin…' Scroops…"_

LS7: YAY! I FINISHED THE CHAPTER… MORE TO GO!

Jim: About time!

Silver: Yea Lassie, Seriously!

LS7:…Sorry… Review everyone! ^U^


	4. Battle Royale

LS7: Hehe! I love Treasure Planet… Such a great Disney Movie… Anyway, let us us take a trip to the world of the next chapter of this tale… Enjoy! Oh! This will be in a normal P.O.V.

_Sometimes the things we want in life, are the things we do not think about in death._

~Me~

A cool breeze, a starry night that guides a sailor to his place in the world. That and more were not the thoughts of both pirates that used to be one crew. They had one thought in their minds. Only one thought that would make other feel better:

_To kill the other where they stand._

To say that both liked each other was like saying that Jim enjoyed cleaning the deck. Not a chance would that happened. Both Scroops and Silver were ready for each other. Silver never like Scroops methods. Especially when it came to getting a job done clean. Silver was more of the patience type who used reason and logic. Something Scroops was not born to do. The cool night air blew Silver's black trench coat backwards in a dramatic way. Somehow, he felt at peace. He did not know why but he did. Scroops drew out his claws and flexed them back and forth ominously and he glared down his "so-called captain." Silver turned his mechanical arm in to a laser gun and held it out in front of him.

_His target, Scroops… Scroops target, Silver. One would leave here alive._

It seemed like hours before a word was spoken. Back and forth, side to side, flowing each other's movements and watching each other's eyes. It seemed like two cowboys were ready to battle and was waiting for the other to make their move. Silver smiled his trademark smile. One that always took Scroops by surprise. It was a smile that made the battle already in Silver's favor. Scroops would slice it off his pathetic face. Silver calmly spoke as if they were just old friends…

"So what brings you here out so late? Fancied a stroll on the deck? Ya know, I've always loved the stars. Specially these. Maybe their shinin' is a sign for my fortune." Scroops only scowled as Silver walked around calmly…

'_That arrogant bastard thinks he's won. He hasn't won for I have his weakness in y very sights.'_

"So, you think you've won Silver? Sorry, try again… I've already won this battle because I know your weakness." At first Silver looked confused but then his eyes, widen as realization hit him…

'_Jimbo…'_

It was Silver's turn to scowl. He did not want the pup to get hurt but he had to keep his emotions in check. He could not care for the safety of the boy. It is the reason he is in this mess. However, deep down Silver knew better. It is because of Jim that he found a reason to live. Nevertheless, the treasure… it was so close. He had to choose. His life long dream that caused him his leg and arm or the love and support of someone he has to know and care for, for a few weeks… He was stuck in a difficult situation.

"What's wrong? Is that _boy_ on your mind? Well let me tell you something. When I'm through ripping you to shreds, you can see each other in death!"

"I'd like to see ya try!" Both ran at each other, none of them holding anything back. The sounds of painful yells and metal clashing with strong skin alerted the rest of the crew below deck. Silver stabbed Scroops in the arm, while Scroops used his sharp pincers to slice a hole in Silver's metallic leg pinning him down. Silver may have been down but he was not out yet.

The rest of the crew that sided with Scroops, yelled in an encouraging banner as they screamed for Scroops to take out the traitor that was once their captain.

They kept at this for the entire fight. One that seemed to be in Scroops favor… for the moment. Silver transformed his metallic gun into an even bigger laser gun and shot Scroops in the shoulder.

"MY ARM! YOU'LL PAY DEARLY!"

Scroops could only scream out in immense pain as he rolled around on the floor, crimson blood flowing from his arm. Scroops was weakened by the attack. He knew of only one thing to do and that is what made him superior to Silver. He knew how much Silver loved the boy. Scroops turned to one alien with big teeth and big arms to match it. He nodded for the pirate to below deck and the pirate smirked, as he understood what was asked of him. Silver did too. Panted from both fatigue and exhaustion, Silver cried out in pure anger.

"LEAVE THE BOY OUT OF THIS! THIS FIGHT IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!"

"NO! Correction, it has everything to do with the boy. I want him to see his precious friend, die by my hands. Aww… do not worry though. He will join you soon after! Then you both will join the stars! NOW BRING THE CABIN BOY!"

As Scroops smirked at how Silver's emotions played out on his face.

'_Pathetic fool! He let that cabin boy deter him from him goal… Well I will stop that right here and now! That human will not come in the way of what I rightfully deserve and that goes for Silver to!' _

Suddenly everyone's attention was turned from the battle and on to the pirate who had a confused and feverish Jim in his gigantic arm. Silver heard Jim's pleas to let him go. That only fueled the hold on Jim to tighten. Jim was cold and this was not making his illness any better.

"S-SILVER…H-H-HELP ME! PL-PLEASE!"

Jim could not breathe and tears were falling from his tired eyes. As Jim looked to Silver's direction, he took in how battered the cook was. Scratches and ripped clothing were what he took note of. Not only that but Jim realized that Silver was not doing so well physically.

'_He's tired. Nevertheless, that freaky spider was not fairing off to well either. If I wasn't so…so helpless, I could help him! DAMN!' _

Jim thought bitterly as he struggled to get out of the grasp of the brolic pirates grip. All he could do was kick the behemoth, using his bare feet. Jim started coughing violently as the rest of the crew just laughed.

"Aw…. So poor little cabin boy can't even save his friend. What good are you to anyone?" Scroops laughed manically as he watched Jim's tears flow from his face. These were not from the illness but from embracement and fear.

'_What good am I?' _Jim thought to himself sadly. _'Was this why dad left? Because of me and took it out on my mother?' _

Jim's thoughts were soon placed on a back burner as he heard painful cries coming from Silver as the red arachnid punctured his claws in the cook's leg but not his metal one. Jim screamed as he saw blow from the deep wound seep out on the deck.

"SILVER!"

"That's right cabin boy! yell out to the one you can't help!" Said Jim's captor for the first time since he encountered him. Jim was still sleeping with Morph by his side when he was violently awakened to someone grabbing him from his bed. Jim remembered throwing reachable objects at the pirate to try to get away but the illness made him weak. Before leaving below deck, Jim called out to a scared Morph who was lucky enough not to be caught but watched as his friend was being taken away.

"MORPH! WHAT EVER YOU DO, GET HELP! PLEASE!"

'_Morph… Please… We need you to come through. Silver needs you!' _As Jim continued to watch as his friend was getting beat more and more, he realized that help was not going to come. Silver was beaten to the point where he was gasping for air, his leg was badly bleeding, his real eye was swollen shut, and his arm was swollen. Not to say Scroops looked any better. Silver put up a great fight. Scroops right arm was broken, while he was bruised and breathing just as heavily. Blood spewing from his wounds as well.

Scroops was not one to give up as he staggered to the fallen man below him and was about to strike the final blow. With a menacing smirk, Scroops spoke with pure malice and hatred in his voice.

"I guess you have the makings of _greatness_ in you… foolish man! The greatness I see is that boy is your greatest weakness… You could have had the world, but you decided to play "Daddy" and look where it led you…. Oh well! Goodbye Captain…"

Everything seemed like it was working in slow motion for Jim. The sounds of yells and cheers of Silver's life about to end seemed to slow down as he screamed in horror. Scroops claws were about to reach into the heart of the fallen cook when Jim turned his head in pure surprise and joy as he saw someone he was happy to see again.

"MORPH! DR. DIBERT! CAPTAIN AMELIA!"

"What is with all of this foolishness aboard my ship gentlemen?" Captain Amelia snarled…

'_I never thought I would be happy to see her and Dr. Dilbert… Silver, you're going to be alright…' _Jim thought in sheer joy as tears flowed from his eyes. He didn't care. Silver wasn't going to die.

'_You'll be alright… my friend…'_

LS7: Another chapter done! YAY! I promise you all that I will update this whenever I can. Promise!

Jim: Good! Because I want to see how that spider freak gets his just deserts!

Silver: I second that missy!

LS7: Well you all know the drill, push the button to leave me, Silver, and Jim a lovely review.


End file.
